Armistice
by CATHARSlS
Summary: "Et surtout pourquoi était-il toujours là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Il ne lui était pratiquement rien arrivé depuis des mois et tout à coup il tombait malencontreusement comme un demeuré devant le portail de sa fac et comme par hasard monsieur Daishou Suguru se trouvait au premier rang ? Laissez moi rire."


**Armistice**

 **Fandom** : Haikyuu !

 **Paring** : Kuroo/Daishou, Iwaizumi/Oikawa

 **Genre** : Demi – UA

 **Taille** : 9391 mots

Débutée le 28/08/2018

Terminée le 31/08/2018

 **Résumé** :

Kuroo n'était pas un chanceux, ça c'était certain. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui pouvait sortir en t-shirt par un grand jour ensoleillé et ne pas s'attendre à ce que des seaux d'eau finissent par lui tomber dessus.

Donc, lorsqu'à la rentrée de sa deuxième année il finit par s'étaler devant le portail de l'université, il n'est qu'à moitié surpris de constater que son ennemi juré a assisté à toute la scène. Et décidément, il serait prêt à mettre sa main à couper que ce dernier n'y est pas totalement pour rien dans cette histoire.

Advienne que pourra, la guerre est déclaré.

 **Mot d'auteur:**

Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis aujourd'hui présente avec... des excuses. OUI, des excuses. Car bordel, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Donc, avant de commencer à lire cet OS, je voudrais mettre quelques points au clair histoire de ne pas me retrouver au tribunal de la place publique.

Premièrement, je n'ai pas lu les scans, et par conséquent je ne sais _même pas_ qui est Daishou Suguru. Je n'ai commencé à shipper qu'à cause des fanfictions (je suis si faible) si bien qu'ici les personnages seront complètement OOC...Tous...

Deuxièmement, je m'excuse pour le scénario complètement pété et les personnages qui deviennent fous (en particulier Oikawa, ce petit enfoiré squatte toutes mes fanfics sans même me demander la permission) et également pour les fautes qui se sont très certainement glissées ici, en espérant que cela ne gâche pas tout.

Dernièrement, j'ai eu l'impression en le relisant que cet OS était un mélange de tout ce que j'ai lu sur eux (que ce soit OS ou FF) si bien que j'ai vraiment peur de frôler le plagiat (ce n'est pas du tout mon intention, et cette sensation est vraiment horrible) donc si quelqu'un veut que je le retire, je m'exécuterai dans la seconde.

En espérant tout de même que cela vous plaise un minimum.

 **One Shot**

Kuroo avait fini par être bien obligé de se l'avouer : il était poisseux.

Pas du genre poisseux au niveau des grands événements, non : il avait eu son bac – plutôt honorablement d'ailleurs –, n'avait pas trop galéré à se trouver un appartement – certes, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais il avait fini par en faire son petit chez lui –, et gagnait quand même assez souvent les matches qu'il disputait au volley avec son équipe. Alors oui, il lui arrivait parfois de perdre, d'avoir de mauvaises notes, ou encore d'oublier des trucs – comme sa gomme le jour de son premier partiel, _par exemple_ –, mais dans les grandes lignes, il était quand même plutôt chanceux à ce niveau là.

Non, ce qu'il entendait par poisseux, c'était plutôt la poisse ordinaire, celle qui nous fait malencontreusement tomber dans une flaque pleine de pisse avant son entretient d'embauche pour son job d'été, celle qui nous fait avoir une feuille de salade verte entre les dents lors de son premier rencard avec la fille qui nous plaît depuis des mois – _alors que, bordel, il n'avait même pas mangé de salade ce jour là !_ –, ou encore celle qui éteint – comme par hasard – notre réveil le jour de la rentrée pour ainsi nous permettre d'arriver deux bonnes heures en retard lorsqu'on ne connaît ni sa classe, ni son professeur principal. En bref, la poisse quotidienne, celle qui nous casse tout de même légèrement les burnes car ce n'est jamais le moment, mais on finit tout de même par se dire 'mince, j'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui'.

Donc, Kuroo avait fini par admettre que même si chacun possédait cette petite part de malchance au plus profond de lui, sa personne en était peut-être doté d'un peu trop pour son bien.

 _Non mais sérieusement, à ce niveau là ce n'est plus de la malchance c'est une malédiction._

En vérité, il avait réellement voulu faire ce petit point sur sa vie maintenant, alors qu'il était étalé de tout son long sur le goudron, son visage caché dans ses mains, rouge comme une pivoine.

 _Achevez moi, s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié._

Depuis qu'il était petit, ce sortilège ne l'avait jamais quitté : il trébuchait sur de l'air, s'étouffait avec de la semoule à chaque fois qu'il en mangeait, et revenait chaque jour de l'école en étant couvert de bleu. Et dieu seul savait combien de fois il s'était pris le ballon en plein dans la figure durant l'entraînement.

Il aurait donc du s'attendre à ce quelque chose comme ça lui arrive un jour. Un chute ridicule avec un cri hilarant dans un lieu où tout le monde pouvait le voir : il avait bien l'air d'un con le senpai à présent.

Et bien évidemment, il fallait toujours que ses – _abrutis d'_ – amis le lui fassent remarquer.

– Je crois que t'aurais préféré oublier de mettre ton réveil maintenant, hein Tetsu-chan ? ricana Oikawa en se penchant au dessus de lui.

Pour le coup, il en aurait bien collé une à cet enfoiré.

– Oikawa tu es méchant, affirma Bokuto en hochant la tête. Et Kuroo doit avoir suffisamment honte comme ça. Tout le monde le dévisage et – oh, ça y est, ils rigolent.

Il secoua la main dans leur direction, comme pour leur faire _coucou_.

– Allez, lève toi, tu me fais vraiment pitié, lui dit le châtain entre deux éclats de rire en lui tendant la main.

Kuroo grogna.

– Rappelez moi ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des amis pareils ?

– T'as mis de la chantilly dans les chaussures de Kenma avant d'être diplômé, répondit-il avec plaisir.

– Il avait échangé mon après rasage avec de l'alcool à 90° ! C'était de bonne guerre.

– Et toi tu lui avais confisqué sa PSP quelques jours plus tôt. Tu avais signé ton arrêt de mort, personne ne peut te plaindre.

Il attrapa la main tendu et leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, ces deux semaines avaient été les plus stressantes de toute sa vie – car il était bien placé pour savoir que son meilleur ami pouvait avoir une imagination débordante lorsqu'on se plaçait entre lui et ses jeux vidéos – mais trahir la confiance d'un ami aussi formidable de Kenma – là, il essayait très clairement de rattraper son Karma – ne l'amenait pas forcément à finir coincé en sandwich entre Oikawa Tooru et Bokuto Kotaro, si ?

– Cette fac est-elle vraiment tombée si bas ? Je veux dire, plutôt que de t'avoir toi pour nous accueillir à l'entrée, ils auraient quand même pu engager un vrai bouffon.

 _Cette voix ! Dieu que cette voix lui donnait des envies de meurtre._

– Toi..., commença t-il, ses nerfs sérieusement irrités par le manque de sommeil.

– _Moi..._ , l'imita l'homme avec rictus et une voix criarde.

 _Ce foutu rictus de serpent._

– Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es toujours dans les parages comme une petite crotte collée à mon cul ?

Et surtout pourquoi était-il toujours là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Il ne lui était pratiquement rien arrivé depuis des mois et tout à coup il tombait malencontreusement comme un demeuré devant le portail de sa fac et comme par hasard monsieur Daishou Suguru se trouvait au premier rang ?

 _Laissez moi rire._

– Et bien tout simplement car tu trouves toujours le moyen de finir étalé à mes pieds, et je m'en voudrais tellement de louper ça, tu vois ?

Il fourra la main dans la poche de son manteau hors de prix – qui lui faisait ressembler à un épouvantail si vous vous l'avis de Kuroo –, puis sortit son téléphone portable.

– Et je m'en voudrais tellement de louper ce visage absolument ridicule et à mourir de rire, termina t-il en lui fourrant son écran sous le nez.

Dessus, on pouvait apercevoir son expression au summum de l'étonnement, alors qu'il penchait dangereusement en avant, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en cul de poule – sérieusement, pourquoi faisait-il _cette tronche là_ en tombant ? Avait-il également énervé le dieu de la classe en toute situation en plus de celui de la chance ? –.

Il ouvrant grand la bouche et sentit un cri outré et plein de rage monter dans sa poitrine. C'était impossible que cette sale face de serpent ait sorti son téléphone portable au moment même où il s'apprêtait à se péter littéralement la gueule sur le bitume.

– Tu –, toi espèce de –

– Tut, tut, tut, l'interrompit-il en posant un doigt audacieux sur les lèvres du brun.

Ce qui, pour le coup, lui coupa la chique. _Cet être immonde osait le toucher !_

 _Beurk._

– Tu es le roi des gaffeurs, je n'y peux rien. Moi, j'ai la chance de mon coté, et figure toi que mon doigt s'est retrouvé – bien heureusement – sur le bouton rouge avant même que je comprenne ce qui se passait.

– Et j'étais dans le viseur ? Comme par hasard ? Tu me prends pour un con ?

Nouveau rictus.

– Si c'est toi qui le dis. Oui, totalement. T'as deux mains et deux pieds gauches, en plus d'un cerveau en moins.

Il soupira dramatiquement.

– Il y en a qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance.

Et avant que le brun puisse lui sauter dessus afin de – très puérilement – lui tirer les cheveux, un bras passa sous le sien, le tira en arrière, puis la voix d'Oikawa résonna à son oreille, tranchante comme une lame.

– Je suis désolé, mais on doit y aller : les cours vont bientôt commencer. Après tout, il y a qui ont des vies, et autre chose à faire de leur temps que de prendre des gens en photo à leur insu.

Son sourire fut à deux doigts de lui donner des sueurs froides. Il avait tendance à oublier à quel point Tooru adorait le drama, et surtout en faire parti.

– Bisou, rajouta t-il d'une voix désolé avant de tourner les talons telle une diva, entraînant Kuroo dans son sillage.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le brun lui glissa à l'oreille :

– J'adore vraiment te voir lui faire fermer sa grande bouche.

– N'y prend pas trop goût, Tetsu-chan. J'aime juste avoir l'exclusivité, et je déteste être en retard. C'est moi la _bad bitch_ du groupe, et c'est non négociable.

Ils ne remarquèrent que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils entraient ensemble dans l'amphi, que Bokuto n'était pas avec eux.

 _Encore une fois perdu_ , pensa immédiatement Kuroo.

Décidément, il avait également offensé le dieu des amis intelligents.

 **XXX**

– Je suis sûr que c'était lui ! C'était forcément lui !

– Oh, mais merde à la fin ! Tu vas vraiment nous faire chier avec lui toute la soirée ?

Kuroo finit son verre cul-sec puis grogna en grimaçant. Oui, il comptait bien en parler toute la soirée si cela lui plaisait, car si sa chute était due à cette sale face de serpent, alors ce dernier venait juste de détruire sa vie sociale pour les trente prochaines années à venir – ou tout du moins durant trois semaines, au bas mot –.

Nous étions samedi, et il avait passé l'entièreté de la semaine à devoir fuir les regards moqueurs de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, qui avaient très certainement assisté – ou en avaient entendu parler – de sa chute du lundi matin. Même la fille canon de son groupe de TP l'avait regardé avec un sourire moqueur jeudi matin, alors même qu'il venait juste d'enter dans la salle.

Il le maudissait, lui et ses prochaines générations – qu'il n'aurait jamais, foi de Kuroo, car son pied allait un jour finir entre ses jambes pour aller lui écraser ses couilles reptiles atrophiés –.

– Mais il a détruit ma réputation ! Maintenant je suis juste le mec qui s'est pété la gueule devant le portail !

– Sois rassuré, lui fit Oikawa en regardant son verre vide d'un air désespéré, déjà avant personne ne te connaissait : au moins maintenant c'est plus le cas.

– Comment tu peux savoir que personne ne me connaissait ? répondit-il, outré.

– Parce que moi, je suis populaire.

Il soupira fortement puis se redressa un peu. Il lui lança un regard blasé puis lui tapota le haut du crâne.

– Allez, courage Tetsu-chan. Ton cas n'est pas encore désespéré : une fille de mon groupe a dit qu'elle te trouvait canon.

– C'est vrai ?

– Absolument pas, je me fous juste de ta gueule.

Kuroo se laissa tomber dans le creux de son bras, au comble du désespoir.

– Trashykawa, tu vois pas qu'il est au fond du trou ? Arrête de le frapper avec une pelle, ça n'aide pas.

– Mais Iwa-chan, ça va faire des jours qu'il me les brise avec sa pseudo rivalité de toujours avec – roulement de tambours – : Daishou. J'en peux plus. Tu es vraiment la seule personne qui me comprenne en ce monde.

Les yeux vitreux, il tenta de passer ses bras autour du cou de son voisin de table, mais ce dernier le repoussa mollement, le faisant presque tomber de sa chaise.

– Je ne suis pas forcément toujours d'accord avec cet idiot, rétorqua Iwaizumi en désignant Oikawa du bout du doigt. Mais j'avoue que tu nous rabâches les oreilles avec lui depuis au moins une bonne heure – depuis ton quatrième verre enfaîte – alors bon, décide toi une bonne fois pour toute : pourquoi t'es obsédé par lui comme ça ?

Le châtain glissait petit à petit sur sa chaise, et finit par se cogner la tête contre la table. Il ne sursauta même pas. Hajime lui lança un regard, puis murmura :

– Enfin un peu de vacances.

Lui aussi était peut-être un peu bourré.

Kuroo gémit en se resservant un nouveau verre.

– Je ne suis pas obsédé, c'est lui qui est partout ! Il me suit même dans mes rêves – et je peux t'assurer que ça se transforme directement en cauchemar à l'instant même où il y ramène ses fesses –, sérieux y'a pas un seul endroit où je suis enfin débarrassé de sa sale tronche, et je peux même pas me casser la gueule en toute tranquillité sans qu'il soit là !

Derrière eux, Bokuto laissa échapper un ronflement un peu plus fort que les autres, interrompant immédiatement Kuroo dans sa complainte. Ils se retournèrent – et par _ils_ , entendre les deux bruns car Oikawa se semblait plus en état de faire le moindre mouvement –, observant leur ami étalé sur le dos sur le canapé d'Oikawa – car quelques semaines plus tôt ils avaient, d'un accord commun, décidé d'organiser toutes leurs futures réunions se dérouleraient à présent chez lui, au vu de ses 24 m², ce qui pour eux étaient, ne se mentons pas, un véritable palace – ainsi qu'Akaashi également endormi, silencieusement allongé sur le torse de ce dernier. Vaguement, Kuroo se demanda quand et comment ces deux là avaient terminé dans cette position, puis finalement arriva à la conclusion qu'il s'en foutait pas mal.

– Donc, reprit-il, la bouche pâteuse, je maudis cet enfoiré, et je peux t'assurer que je me vengerais.

Hajime grogna, et son bruit entraîna un écho chez Oikawa qui l'imita sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Iwa-chan, murmura t-il en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés.

Sa joue était complètement écrasée contre le bois de la table.

– Je t'avais bien dit... que ce jean te faisait des grosses fesses.

Il se retourna un peu, glissant de plus en plus sur le bord... puis Iwaizumi le poussa et ce dernier s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement étonné et endormi. Pourtant, il resta dans sa position – qui paraissait bien peu confortable si vous voulez l'avis de Kuroo qui regardait la scène d'un œil morne – et se rendormi tout simplement sans un bruit.

– Tu es vraiment méchant avec lu –

– Pas d'Oikawa depuis l'âge des couches culottes, pas d'opinion, le coupa t-il. Je le supporte depuis bien assez d'années pour avoir le droit de le pousser par terre quand il est bourré.

Il finit son verre d'un trait puis soupira franchement.

– Je sais qu'on ne traîne pas ensemble depuis si longtemps, commença t-il avec un air quelque peu perdu, mais j'espère que tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense que tu penses quand tu parles de vengeance.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

– Il est bien trop tard pour que tu recommences à m'embrouiller l'esprit avec tes phrases qui partent en cacahuètes, mais oui, je crois que tu penses à ce que tu penses que je pense que – bon bref tu vois.

Il sentit un rictus étirer ses lèvres.

– La guerre est déclaré.

 **XXX**

Le calme plat qui avait succédé à l'incident du portail avait eu de quoi effrayer Oikawa. Certes, le châtain n'avait pas encore la capacité de lire dans ses pensées, mais il avait en contrepartie eut la – mal – chance de se retrouver dans la même section, classe, et amphithéâtre que l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma – après tout, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la rentrée de leur première année, ils avaient été étonnés de constater qu'ils avaient tous les deux choisis la même fac ainsi que les mêmes études – si bien qu'il commençait à – bien malgré lui – connaître son camarade préféré. Donc, en voyant que le brun commençait à offrir de larges sourires à Daishou – a.k.a sa Némésis attitrée depuis la nuit des temps – lorsqu'il croisait ce dernier dans les couloir, Tooru avait tout de suite senti la catastrophe arriver.

Et si Iwaizumi avait été dans les parages, il lui aurait bien volonté répété encore une fois _qu'il avait toujours raison._

Donc, lorsque le mardi suivant, Suguru débarqua dans son amphi complètement trempé, ses cheveux verts écrasés contre son front telles des algues sur un rocher et ses yeux de vipère noircis de colère, il ne fut presque pas étonné. Presque pas. Sauf peut-être lorsque ce dernier croisa son regard et s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide.

 _Je vais bientôt lancer une pétition pour que ces deux enfoirés me laissent enfin hors de leur parade nuptiale_ , se plaignit-il mentalement.

Mais quand il fut devant lui, seul un sourire aimable ornait ses lèvres parfaites. _Vive moi et mes talents d'acteur absolument époustouflants._

Daishou posa ses mains à plat sur la tablette de son siège, faisant trembler son ordinateur portable, et Oikawa retint difficilement un claquement de langue agacé.

– _Toi_! susurra t-il en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien. Ou est-il ?

Le châtain battit des cils.

– Qui ?

Son hait agacé redoubla d'ardeur.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

Il se redressa.

– Haut comme ça, intelligent comme _ça_ (il rapprocha son pouce et son index de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse presque plus distinguer un écart entre eux), un regard irritant, et une coupe de cheveux en balais à chiotte. Ça ne te dit rien ?

– Oh, s'exclama Oikawa avec un étonnement si feint qu'il se félicita lui même encore une fois. Kuroo ?

Il lui fit son plus beau rictus.

– Disparu à jamais ou en retard, comme tu préfères. Personnellement j'aurai une légère inclinaison pour la seconde solution. Mais je ne voudrais pas t'enlever le plaisir de la réflexion, vois-tu ?

Suguru passa une main irrité dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière. Le châtain fut presque déçu de constater qu'il n'avait pas de trace de teinture sur le front.

– Il est forcément dans le bâtiment, parce que la seule personne qui pourrait avoir la fabuleuse idée de balancer un seau d'eau sur quelqu'un lorsque ce dernier ne fait rien d'autre que simplement se rendre aux toilettes, c'est lui.

 _Il lui a balancé un seau d'eau dessus ? Bah mince alors, Tetsu-chan est en forme ce matin._

Il en était presque fier.

Oikawa fit la moue.

– Et bien je suis désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Oh, et ça ne serait pas du cachemire que je vois là ? fit-il en désignant le pull qu'il portait sous son long manteau. Je ne voudrais pas t'affoler, mais il y a vraiment peu de chance pour qu'il t'ait simplement balancé de l'eau. Si j'étais toi, j'irai le laver et vite.

Son teint se fit légèrement plus rouge, puis d'un geste rageur il tourna les talons et descendit les marches qui menait à l'entrée. Le professeur venait de faire son apparition.

– Et à la main, hein ! N'oublie pas.

Iwaizumi lui en voudrait très certainement, mais il avait décidément choisi son camp.

 **XXX**

Kuroo avait toujours été un fervent adepte du dicton _Vite fait, bien fait_. Ou encore _Rapide et efficace_. En bref : la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froide, et il était bien décidé à la balancer glacée – _congelée_ – dans la tête de cette affreuse face de serpent. Avant de l'envoyer se faire rôtir le cul dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Il lui avait fallu toute la patience du monde pour ne pas tout simplement se jeter sur lui au beau milieu d'un couloir afin de lui arracher son foutu sourire de vipère et retapisser ses petites tenues tirées à quatre épingles avec son sang. Lui qui avait toujours été une personne si calme – enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable, n'abusons pas – sentait à présent sa patience s'effilocher à la vitesse d'un pull en laine pris dans ses barbelés. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose, et vite.

Alors, lorsqu'il avait entendu Daishou entrer en sifflotant dans les toilettes pour homme du deuxième étage – il avait su que c'était lui à la seconde où ce dernier était entrée dans l'une des cabines afin de retirer petit à petit chaque couche de vêtements qui aurait pu, bien malheureusement, se faire salir par la propreté douteuse de ces foutues WC, toujours en sifflotant, _bien entendu_ – il avait aussitôt su que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu en entrant car les lavabos devant lesquels Kuroo se tenait se trouvaient dans un petit renfoncement à coté des fenêtres, si bien que le brun était clairement en position de force.

D'un œil impatient, il avait immédiatement balayé la pièce du regard, cherchant fébrilement quelque objet qui aurait pu servir de près ou de loin à sa vengeance tant attendu, et était alors tombé sur un seau. Baigné d'une lumière angélique, semblant clairement l'appeler à l'aide grands signaux tous plus évidents les uns que les autres, il avait eu l'impression d'entendre une voix dans sa tête lui crier – qui ressemblait d'ailleurs bien trop étrangement à celle d'Oikawa, _perturbant_ – : **SAISIE L'OCCASION, VITE !**

Ni une ni deux, il s'était dirigé vers le seau, regardant d'un air ravie le fond de celui-ci, rempli d'un liquide non identifié – tant que ça n'était pas de l'acide, il y avait peu de chance que ça le blesse vraiment, non ? –, puis l'avait entièrement rempli d'eau. Derrière lui, Daishou commençait à se rhabiller.

Retenant de justesse de petits ricanements aigus, il se positionna devant la porte puis...

– Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?

Son cri dégoûté et hors de lui avait largement suffi à Kuroo, si bien qu'il avait lâché le seau sans plus de cérémonie et pris la poudre d'escampette sans attendre son reste.

Et c'était pour raison qu'à présent il se trouvait là, au milieu du couloir, se fondant dans la masse afin de fuir – roulement de tambour – Daishou. Dans les faits, ce dernier n'avait aucune preuve que c'était lui qui avait fait cela, donc il n'aurait pas du avoir besoin de se cacher, pourtant...

Et bien, même si cela lui coûtait extrêmement de le reconnaître – et jamais il ne redirait cette phrase de toute sa vie, _même dans sa tête_ – Suguru était loin d'être con. Et Kuroo devait être la seule personne qui avait assez de couilles pour faire chier ce petit gosse de riche pourri gâté. Même Bokuto aurait bien fini par parvenir à la conclusion que le coupable se tenait à présent juste là, tirant une tronche qui indiquait très clairement : je suis fautif, arrêtez le pécheur que je suis devenu. Peut-être aussi que son sourire fier et son air _je suis dans la merde mais c'était clairement la meilleure chose que j'ai fait de toute ma vie_ y étaient également pour quelque chose.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le brun lâcha un cri assez aigu qu'il nierait jusqu'à sa mort avoir poussé.

– Toi, espèce d'ami indigne ! susurra Oikawa avec un colère contenue. Non seulement tu m'abandonnes pour le cours le plus chiant de la semaine où le prof nous demandé de nous mettre en binôme. Devine avec qui j'ai fini ?

– Le mec qui sent le poisson ? hasarda Kuroo d'une petite voix.

– Exactement. Le mec qui sent le poisson. Tu me dois une semaine de café.

Il ne put que hocher la tête avec force.

– Bien. Maintenant que nous avons réglé nos comptes...

Un sourire effrayant naquit sur ses lèvres.

– Raconte moi ce que tu as fait à Daishou, et moi je me ferais un plaisir de te décrire à quel point son pull en cachemire puait la javel.

Kuroo papillonna des yeux.

– J'ai bousillé son pull en cachemire ?

– Totalement. Et sa teinture aussi, sans doute.

– Bah merde alors...

Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

– Quoi ? Tu regrettes ?

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'ai détruit son pull préféré ! Je crois que je suis au moins vengé pour une bonne partie de ce que cet enfoiré m'a fait.

Son sourire lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

– Dis Tetsu-chan, je voudrais pas faire le mec lourd, mais tu as pensé aux conséquences ? Parce que, quand même, imaginer que Daishou ne ferait rien pour te pourrir la vie après ça, c'est quand même de l'inconscience pure.

– Quoi, tu penses qu'il va essayer de me faire une crasse à son tour ?

– Non, tu crois ?

Oikawa semblait sur le cul.

– J'ai toujours su que j'étais le cerveau du groupe, murmura t-il.

– Quoi ?

– Rien, laisse.

Il lui lança un regard en biais, puis soupira.

– Fait juste attention à toi.

– T'inquiète Oikawa, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ?

 **XXX**

 **Kenma [17H24]** : J'ai entendu parler de ce que t'as fait.

 **Kuroo [17H32] :** Comment t'as su ? T'es à l'autre bout de la ville

 **Kenma [17H33] :** Je sais tout, tu sais bien.

 **Kuroo [17H35] :** Iwaizumi ?

 **Kenma [17H35] :** Iwaizumi.

 **Kuroo [17H36] :** Celui là, vraiment. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut sur Oikawa, mais lui aussi c'est un fouille merde parfois

 **Kenma [17H37] :** Alors ? Comment tu comptes t'en sortir ? T'es un homme mort, tu le sais ça ?

 **Kuroo [17H38] :** Ce sale serpent est une véritable poule mouillée. Certes, c'était _son pull en cachemire,_ mais il va s'en remettre, jsuis sûr qu'il en a plein d'autres

 **Kenma [17H40] :** Ça va faire des années que tu te bas avec Daishou comme un gamin, alors ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il va te faire souffrir.

 **Kuroo [17H41] :** Tu es toujours si dramatique. On n'est pas dans la même section et on n'habite pas à coté non plus, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire ?

 **Kenma [17H42] :** Tu diras bonjour à mon chat quand tu seras en enfer.

 **Kuroo [17H42] :** Kenma !

 **Kenma [17H43] :** Quoi ? C'était vraiment une sale bête.

 **XXX**

Même si Kuroo voulait laisser apparaître cette insouciance dont il était plutôt fier – sans peur et sans reproche, n'est-ce pas ? – il devait bien avouer qu'il était loin d'être aussi calme à l'intérieur. Après plusieurs années de guerre silencieuses avec Daishou, il avait bien fini par apprendre quelque chose : leur relation était surtout basée sur le fait qu'ils restaient dans les faits tous deux plutôt passifs. Pas de coup en douce, pas de bagarre frontale, rien que de petites – ou grandes – joutes verbales au beau milieu d'un couloir ou d'une rue. Chacun restait de son coté de la ligne, et c'était tant mieux. Un jour, Kenma lui avait dit que l'électricité statique – il n'avait peut-être tout à fait désigné ça comme ça, mais le brun refusait tout bonnement de redire, ou de repenser, aux mots _tension sexuelle_ – qui les reliait allait un beau matin leur péter à la tronche.

Désormais, à cause de son excès de courage dans les toilettes, il se trouvait obligé de sursauter à chaque bruit, chaque main posée sur son épaule, chaque voix qui parvenait jusqu'à son oreille, il le voyait _partout_ et cela était sur le point de le rendre fou.

– Tu l'as bien cherché si tu veux mon avis, déclara soudain Oikawa en replaçant ses petites bouclettes parfaites sur son front.

– Ça tombe bien, je ne le veux pas, grogna t-il en retour.

Mais il devait bien avouer qu'effectivement, il l'avait bien cherché.

– Ça va faire une semaine qu'on a pas eu de nouvelle de Daishou, détends toi. Si ça se trouve il ne va rien faire. Peut-être même qu'il s'en fout au fond.

– Tu penses vraiment ?

L'espoir dans sa voix manqua de le faire grimacer.

Oikawa lui fournit son plus beau sourire.

– Absolument pas. Et je peux t'assurer que plus il attend, plus t'es dans la merde.

Kuroo faillit s'arracher les cheveux.

– _N'est-ce pas_ ? Je sens son aura diabolique partout autour de moi, et j'ai juste envie qu'il se décide à me balancer sa vengeance à la tronche pour qu'on _n'en parle plus_.

Son ami ricana puis poussa les portes de l'amphithéâtre. Il fit un sourire à quelqu'un que le brun ne connaissait pas – et était pratiquement sûr de n'avoir jamais vu, était-il réellement dans leur classe depuis deux ans ? – puis se stoppa au milieu des escaliers. Kuroo lui rentra dedans, faillit tomber à la renverse, puis jura mentalement en insultant les trente dernières générations des Oikawa – paix à leurs âmes –.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cales tes fesses au milieu de l'allée alors qu'on est en train de monter les escaliers, puta –

En passant la tête au dessus de l'épaule droite du châtain, il avait littéralement aperçu une vision d'horreur qui allait très certainement le traumatiser à vie.

– Daishou ?

– Kuroo, répliqua ce dernier avec un sourire.

 _Un sourire_... ?

– Tu vois, c'est marrant, mais je ne pensais pas que les gens d'ici – je parle des individus étranges qui ont parmi toutes autres choses choisis ces études _là_ – s'asseyaient toujours à la même place, même dans un amphithéâtre. J'ai juste eu à demander où s'asseyait Oikawa Tooru pour que tout le monde me pointe cette place du doigt.

Il montra celle qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

– Par contre, Kuroo Tetsuya est totalement inconnu au bataillon.

– C'est Tetsurou..., grogna t-il en sentant du rouge lui monter aux joues.

 _Calme toi, ne le tue pas, pas tout de suite tout du moins._

– Ah ? Je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand chose, mais passons.

Oikawa commençait visiblement à perdre patience.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Daishou ? Abrège, on a pas toute la journée.

– Je venais simplement dire bonjour, enfin pour tu me prends ?

Kuroo haussa un sourcil.

– Pour une espèce de tête de cul élitisme avec un énorme balai coincé entre les fesses et des algues moisies depuis plus de six mois sur la tête.

L'autre fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

– Tu disparais pendant une semaine, puis tu te ramènes à notre cours pour dire bonjour ?

Kuroo se tourna vers le groupe de filles qui se trouvaient sur le banc d'à coté.

– Excusez moi, leur murmura t-il. Est-ce que je suis invisible ?

Elles secouèrent la tête et celle du bout se mit à rougir.

– Je m'en doutais. Et juste par curiosité, vous savez comment je m'appelle ?

– Kuroo ? murmura cette dernière.

– Et mon prénom ?

– Tetsurou.

– Merci beaucoup, et bonne journée à vous mesdames.

Il se retourna vers Oikawa et Daishou qui le regardaient avec un sourcil haussé.

– Donc, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de beau durant cette belle semaine qui a brillé dans mon emploi du temps par ton absence ?

Il lui retourna son plus beau sourire de _snake_.

– Je refaisais entièrement ma garde-robe car une certaine personne a ruiné mon pull en cachemire édition limitée.

Kuroo balaya sa 'nouvelle' tenue du regard puis fronça les sourcils.

– On dirait exactement les mêmes fringues qu'avant ?

– C'est normal que tu penses ça : tu n'as aucun goût.

Il se leva soudain, profitant de la marche qui les séparait pour réussir – au moins une fois dans sa vie – à le regarder de haut, puis lui tendit la main.

– Je suis censé en faire quoi ?

– Serre la.

– Ok...

Il mit sa plus belle face de dégoût au service de cette action, puis écarquilla les yeux lorsque la face serpent se rapprocha de lui un peu trop brusquement.

 _Et beaucoup trop près, putain !_

– Je voulais faire ça au moins une fois, avant...

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Avant quoi ?

– Avant ta mort, mon cher Kuroo. La guerre est déclarée, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire ses adieux à sa mère.

 **XXX**

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que la fac se transforme en véritable champ de bataille, avec tranchée et bombes nucléaires en suppléments. S'il y avait encore des personnes qui ne savaient pas qui étaient Kuroo Tetsurou et Daishou, c'était forcément qu'ils séchaient tous les cours depuis la rentrée car _personne_ ne pouvait plus les ignorer à présent.

« _Je l'ai vu la dernière fois, complètement trempé. Tu penses que c'est parti de là ?_ »

 _« Perso j'ai une amie qui m'a dit que Kuroo s'était retrouvé avec des fourmis dans son sac. »_

 _« Non ?! Moi j'ai aperçu Daishou qui retirait ses fringues à toute vitesse dans les couloirs pour courir aux toilettes. Apparemment, Kuroo avait glissé des puces dans son manteau. »_

 _« Tiens en parlant de toilettes, mon copain m'a dit que Daishou avait réussi à caler des laxatifs dans la bouteille d'eau de Kuroo. »_

 _« Oh le pauvre ! Mais en même temps c'était peut-être le karma : je crois qu'il lui avait balancé une tarte non ? »_

 _« Il l'a frappé ? »_

 _« Non, non, une tarte. Une vraie. À la cafet', il lui lancé une tarte pleine de chantilly dans la tronche. »_

 _« N'empêche, il est vraiment canon Daishou. »_

 _« Tu rigoles ? Kuroo est bien mieux ! »_

 _« Moi je trouve qu'ils sont parfaits ensemble. »_

 _« Quoi ? Ça va pas, non ? Ils se détestent ! »_

 _« Tu penses vraiment ? Normalement quand on déteste quelqu'un, on l'ignore, tu crois pas ? »_

 **XXX**

– Je vais devenir fou, achevez moi. Ou achevez les, c'est encore mieux.

– Un peu plus à droite. Plus haut. Appuie plus fort et – _ah !_

Oikawa soupira en étant bien content qu'Iwa-chan ne soit pas face à lui pour voir les rougeurs sur ses joues.

– Non, sérieusement, continua t-il en baladant ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami qui continuait de gémir de plaisir. Ces deux là sont en train de me rendre chèvre. Qu'ils se battent par coups fourrés interposés, ça j'en ai rien à secouer : je l'ai fait aussi, et plus intelligemment si je puis me permettre. Mais qu'ils me laissent en dehors de tout ça !

Iwaizumi répondit vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Mmmmh_ , que le châtain interpréta comme _Oui Oikawa tu as bien raison_.

– Tiens, pas plus tard qu'hier Kuroo s'est ramené en cours avec un chalumeaux. Un chalumeaux. Qu'il veuille griller la face de Daishou passe encore, on le comprend tous un peu, mais qu'il approche cette chose de moi et de mes cheveux parfaits ! Ça non, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Il appuya un peu plus fort juste au dessus de son omoplate, et Hajime gémit de plus belle.

– Il a bien failli me cramer les sourcils, cet abruti ! Comment est-ce qu'il est rentré avec ça, d'ailleurs ? Si quelqu'un l'avait surpris avec, il aurait pu se faire virer ! Et soyons honnête, il comptait en faire quoi, au juste ?

– Plus à gauche.

– Je suis entouré de fous furieux, et je dois bien être l'une des seules personnes de cette fac à être saine d'esprit. Non vraiment, ça ne peut plus durer, il faut y mettre un terme.

– Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

Oikawa sourit d'un air pompeux.

– Je suis _Oikawa_ _Tooru_ , et rien ne me résiste. Même pas deux abrutis trop bêtes pour comprendre qu'ils veulent tous simplement finir dans le lit de l'autre.

– Ne dis jamais ça à coté d'eux, souffla le brun en se cambrant. En bas, là – _ah_!

– Je leur dirais ce qu'il me plaît, et ils regretteront tous les deux de m'avoir embarqué là dedans. Ma vengeance serait terrible.

– _Techniquement_ , ils ne t'ont embarqué dans rien du tout : c'est toi qui fourre ton nez partout.

– La ferme, Iwa-chan.

 **XXX**

Et comme Oikawa avait toujours été un homme de parole, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de mettre sa menace à exécution. À vrai dire, il avait voulu se laisser encore un peu de temps avant de faire ça, car après tout Kuroo était tout de même son ami, l'un de ses meilleurs même, et il l'aimait bien. Certes, il avait ses mauvais cotés : il ne fallait pas le laisser avec Bokuto trop longtemps, il s'habillait comme un pied – à vomir, rajouta t-il mentalement –, sa rivalité avec Daishou avait la capacité de faire diviser par quatre son quotient de maturité, et Oikawa ne parlait même pas de sa _coupe de cheveux_. Donc, il ne méritait très certainement pas un tel sort.

Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il se ramène un matin avec des boules puantes et que le châtain décide que c'était la goutte de trop.

Il en avait _marre_.

Donc, il avait fini par lancer son plan intitulé _Faisons en sorte que ces deux crétins sans cerveaux finissent par se sauter dessus comme deux chiennes en chaleur_ un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et oui, c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée du nom. Qui d'autre ?

– Tetsu-chan, tu peux venir, s'il-te plaît ?

Kuroo haussa un sourcil.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je suis coincé pour le prochain semestre avec le type qui sent le poison, alors tu viens avec moi, et tu payes mon déjeuner. J'ai oublié mon porte-feuille.

Le brun grogna.

– Tu comptes m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

– Et t'extorquer de l'argent en même temps si possible, oui.

Mais malgré ses protestations, il finit tout de même par de le suivre docilement. Ils s'avancèrent ensemble dans les couloirs de la fac, le brun ne sentant même pas tous les regards qui le suivaient. _C'est qu'il est devenu populaire avec cette histoire. Étrangement_ , toutes ces conneries avaient l'air d'amuser follement les autres élèves ainsi que les professeurs – tant que cela ne perturbait pas leurs cours, ils étaient prêts à tout accepter pour égayer un peu leurs vies monotones –. Les agents d'entretiens, eux en revanche, trouvaient cela beaucoup moins drôle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une partie bien moins fréquentée du bâtiment, Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Oikawa lui sourit.

– Tu me prêtes ton téléphone, s'il-te plaît ? J'ai plus de batterie.

Sans même poser plus de questions, le brun le sortit de sa poche puis le lui tendit.

– Merci Tetsu-chan, t'es un amour. Tiens tu peux regarder là dedans pour moi ?

Il désigna la porte du local d'entretien qui se trouvait à coté alors qu'il déverrouillait le téléphone.

Kuroo ouvrit la porte et regarda vaguement à l'intérieur.

– Tu te sens bien ? demanda t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je regarde là deda –

Un coup de pied aux fesses le fit tomber en avant, à plat ventre sur le sol poussiéreux. Il lâcha un crie aigu, fit une nouvelle fois sa tête étrange avec la bouche en cul de poule, puis se retourna avec un air outré.

– Non mais c'est quoi ton pro – _hé_!

Sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase, il lui claqua la porte au nez, la ferma clé, puis recommença à tapoter sur le clavier du portable.

– Non mais Oikawa t'a pété un câble ou quoi ?

– _Vous_ m'avez fait péter un câble, alors maintenant c'est l'heure de mettre fin à tout ça.

– Tu comptes me laisser mourir ici ? entendit-il.

Sa voix semblait réellement effrayée.

– Parfois je me demande bien quelle image tu as de moi. _Bien sûr que non_ je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ici, abruti.

Message envoyé.

– Mais je peux t'assurer que dans quelques minutes tu vas regretter que ça ne soit pas le cas.

– Et, hum, au fait, comment t'as réussi à avoir ces clés ?

De son sac, Oikawa sortit une feuille, un feutre, et un morceau de scotch.

– J'ai mes contacts. Et surtout, vous avez fini par vous faire des ennemis communs.

– Quoi ? Oikawa, s'il-te-plaît, arrête tes conneries. Il fait super noir ici, et j'ai pas mon téléphone.

– Je sais, c'est fait exprès.

Il accrocha son petit mot sur la porte, plutôt fier de lui. _Ne pas ouvrir ou approcher de cette porte sous peine de mort douloureuse._

– Il en met du temps..., grogna le châtain au bout de quelques minutes.

– Quoi ?

– Rien.

Puis soudain, une forme verte en long manteau arrivant au bout du couloir, d'un pas rapide et légèrement hargneux.

– Tetsu-chan ? Quoi qu'il arrive, ne dit rien, d'accord ?

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– J'ai dit _chut_.

Le silence qui suivit le fit sourire.

Daishou arriva à sa hauteur, presque essoufflé.

– Où est-il ? Ce sale petit –

– Tut tut tut, on est entre gens civilisés, tu veux ?

Il semblait hors de lui.

– Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de venir ici en insinuant que – que – que je –

 _Ne pas sourire, ne pas sourire._

– Quel vilain garçon, susurra Oikawa. Tiens, si tu veux lui parler, il est là dedans.

Sans même attendre de réponse, ce dernier inséra la clé dans la serrure puis ouvrit la porte. Daishou se pencha, les sourcils froncés, en murmurant :

– Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu me prends pour un co –

Nouveau coup de pied aux fesses, et Daishou s'étala par terre de la même façon – à ceci près que ce ne fut pas vraiment au sol qu'il s'étala mais plutôt sur un certain brun qui tomba une nouvelle fois en arrière dans un cri ridicule –. Oikawa referma la porte à clé.

– _Toi_! entendit-il hurler Suguru.

– Oikawa, pitié, pas avec lui !

Le châtain attrapa son sac, y rangea les clés, puis afficha un sourire fier.

– Est-ce que c'est ma faute à moi si vous êtes tous les deux assez cons pour tomber la tête la première dans mon piège. Sérieux, vous brûlez mes illusions, surtout toi Daishou en fait, je pensais vraiment que t'étais pas aussi bête que lui.

– Hey ! s'exclama Kuroo d'un air outré.

– Et on peut savoir au moins pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– Parce que vous nous pourrissez la vie ! Alors vous ne sortirez pas ici tant que vous n'aurez pas fait la paix.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

– Ou que vous vous soyez entre tués, comme vous voulez.

Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, il termina :

– Je m'en vais donc en cours de ce pas, bonne chance à vous et que le meilleure gagne ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable.

 **XXX**

Kuroo s'était rarement senti aussi trahi. Tout son être hurlait à l'horreur et à la traîtrise, et s'il ne sortait pas tout de suite de cette pièce il allait –

– Éloigne toi encore un peu, ta présence intoxique mon air.

 _Le tuer._

– Et arrête de faire cette tête, je suis la victime ici.

– On est dans le noir complet, donc tu ne peux _pas_ voir ma tête, et ensuite : qui se retrouve enfermé avec le pire serpent que la terre ait jamais porté ?

– C'est ton pote qui nous a enfermé là, donc c'est de ta faute.

– Personne ne peut se porter garant des geste d'Oikawa, même pas Iwaizumi !

– Éloigne toi, je te dis.

Il sentit tout à coup une main se poser – _frapper_ _brutalement_ – sur son visage.

– Ah, mais _aie_ , tu fous quoi là ?

– Recule loin de moi, bordel !

– On est dans une espèce de placard, tu veux que j'aille où, exactement ?

– Arrête de me respirer dans le cou c'est dégoûtant !

– Mais je ne te touche même pas, comment tu peux me sentir respirer ?

– Attends... ?

Un silence presque effrayant suivit, et alors même que Kuroo s'apprêtait à s'exclamer _Bon sang mais t'es vraiment trop bizarre comme mec,_ Daishou lui sauta dessus – littéralement parlant – s'accrochant à lui comme un paresseux à sa branche, et criant quelque chose que le brun ne comprit même pas tant ses hurlement lui brisaient les tympans.

– Non mais – !

Mais Daishou continuait de beugler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, si bien que l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma finit par tomber en arrière, son dos rencontrant brutalement le mur du fond, lui coupant le souffle. Il grimaça à l'impact et vit sur le coup trente six chandelles.

Lorsque sa vision se stabilisa, Daishou était toujours sur lui.

– T'es complètement taré mon pauvre, gémit-il en touchant l'arrière de sa tête du bout des doigts.

– Araignée.

Kuroo cligna des yeux.

– Hein ?

Il crut avoir une hallucination en constant que son pire ennemi _tremblait_.

– Une araignée. Dans mon cou.

– Attends, t'es pas en train de me dire que t'as manqué de me tuer - et de te pisser dessus - à cause d'une _araignée_?

– Ta mort n'aurait pas pesé lourd dans la balance à coté de mon traumatisme psychologique si cette chose avait touché mon magnifique visage.

 _Parfois, il me fait tellement penser à Oikawa que je me demande comment ils ont fait pour ne pas devenir les meilleurs amis du monde._

– Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un grand garçon comme toi à peur d'une pauvre petite bête comme ça ?

 _On est beaucoup trop proche et il fait beaucoup trop sombre. Oikawa, un jour tu me le paieras._

– Je n'ai pas peur, précisa t-il en se tortillant.

Kuroo écarquilla les yeux.

– Je – je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

– Quelque chose d'intelligent, ça va te changer.

Cette sale face de serpent avait dû, durant l'espace d'une seconde, oublier qu'ils étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre – et encore il disait seulement ça pour la postérité : dans les faits, ils étaient collés comme de la glu –, si bien qu'il n'eut pas une seule pensée pour lui alors qu'il gesticulait dans tous les sens, frottant son corps contre le sien.

 _Beurk.. ?_

Lorsqu'il finit par enfin arrêter de s'astiquer contre lui comme une chienne en chaleur, Daishou sortit son téléphone de sa poche d'un air triomphant et presque aussitôt un flash lumineux arriva en plein dans la figure du brun.

– Houlà, t'es encore plus moche vu d'aussi près.

– Ahaha, qu'est-ce que t'es drôle. Vire moi ça de là, et relève toi tant que t'y es.

Il poussa le téléphone là où ce dernier ne pourrait plus l'aveugler, puis constata que l'autre ne bougeait pas.

– T'attends quoi, là ?

– Parce que tu penses que je vais retourner de l'autre coté, là où cette créature de Satan se trouvait ?

– Donc tu préfères rester sur moi ?

– A la rigueur, oui. Tu n'as pas huit pattes, et – attention ça sera le seul et unique compliment que je te ferais jamais – tu es plutôt confortable. T'as arrêté le sport ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que t'es tout mou.

– Et t'appelles ça un compliment ?

– T'auras pas mieux, cherche pas. Et sinon, il compte nous laisser moisir ici longtemps ?

Kuroo fit la moue.

– Il serait totalement capable de nous laisser là jusqu'à demain, minimum. Mais au fait, t'as ton téléphone ? Appelle tes potes, t'attends quoi ?

Daishou grogna.

– Je crois bien que t'as besoin de lunette mon pauvre. Tu m'as déjà vu traîner avec quelqu'un dans cette fac ? Tous mes amis sont à l'extérieur.

– Et merde, je savais bien que personne pouvait te supporter. Passe le moi je connais le numéro de Kenma. Il est tellement discret qu'il pourra se glisser dans la fac tranquille.

Il fit une tête étrange, très dubitative, comme si l'idée de prêter son téléphone à Kuroo ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, mais finit tout de même par lui tendre l'objet à contre cœur.

– Je vais pas vomir dessus, arrête de faire cette tête.

– Non, mais tu le _touches_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 **Inconnu [9H40] :** Yo Kenma, c'est Kuroo, j'aurai un petit service à te demander

 **Kenma [9H40] :** Oikawa m'a déjà envoyé un message. Désolé mais essayez de faire la paix, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.

 **Kuroo [9H41] :** Mais Kenma ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça ! Faux frère T-T

 **Kenma [9H41] :** Bonne chance.

– Alors ? Il arrive ?

Kuroo détourna les yeux.

– Euh, peut-être pas finalement...

Daishou soupira.

– J'en étais sûr. Tu peux parler, hein. Tes potes sont pourris.

Kuroo n'eut même pas la force de le contredire. Qu'aurait-il utilisé comme argument de toute façon ? _Nan, t'inquiète, quand ils ne m'enferment pas dans des placard avec mon pire ennemi ils sont plutôt cool._ Un soupire passa ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous les deux au bord du désespoir.

– Tiens, lui dit le brun en lui redonnant son bien. Je n'ai même pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

Pour une fois, l'autre semblait bien de son avis.

– S'il y tenait tant, il aurait quand même pu nous enfermer dans une salle un peu plus grande. Et un peu plus propre, ajouta t-il avec une expression de dégoût.

Il se repositionna, prenant une pose un peu plus confortable pour lui.

– Donc t'as vraiment cru que j'étais ton fauteuil, enfaîte ?

– Tais toi pour une fois tu veux ? On peut bien passer quelques minutes ensemble sans s'engueuler, qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?

 _Mouais_. Kuroo n'y aurait pas parié un centime.

Ils attendirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'à ce que des voix commencent à se faire attendre de l'autre coté. Sur le moment, le brun crut que c'était Oikawa, si bien qu'il se redressa et ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler...

Mais Daishou plaqua rapidement sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de dire quoi que ce soit.

De l'autre coté, des voix de filles résonnèrent.

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Daishou est bien mieux !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, et lui et Kuroo échangèrent un regard.

– Moi je trouve que Kuroo est bien plus sexy. Tout en noir avec ce petit air de bad boy, c'est trop craquant.

Il manqua de s'étouffer sur place alors que cette _foutue face de serpent_ retirait sa main de sa bouche afin de se retenir de pouffer. Ce qui ne fut pas une grande réussite car il finit tout de même par ricaner en lui lançant un coup d'œil qui se foutait clairement de sa gueule.

– Non, non, Daishou est super classe, toujours bien habillé, et en plus il a ce coté inaccessible absolument irrésistible.

Cette fois, ce fut Kuroo qui lui lança un regard hilare en se retenant d'exploser de rire.

– Vous savez les filles, j'ai une amie qui m'a dit que beaucoup croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

– Comment ça ensemble ?

– _Comment ça ensemble ?_ murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

– Bah, vous savez, elle m'a dit que s'ils se détestaient vraiment, ils s'ignoreraient tout simplement. Qui aime bien châtie bien, non ?

Après, elles furent trop loin pour qu'ils puissent les entendre, mais cela ne sembla pas les chagriner.

– Ensemble ? répéta Daishou d'un air dégoûté.

– Et comment ça 'beaucoup croyait' ? _Qui_ croit ça, au juste ?

– C'est impossible de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un truc pareil.

– Totalement, vraiment il leur manque une case à tous ou quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent avec un air entendu, puis hochèrent la tête en rythme pour se convaincre.

– Impossible, conclurent-ils.

 _Tension sexuelle_ , chanta la voix de Kenma dans sa tête. Il la secoua.

– Au fait, pourquoi on leur a pas demandé de nous ouvrir ?

– Parce qu'elles ont pas les clés, _peut-être_? répliqua Daishou.

– Bah elles auraient pu aller chercher un concierge, non ?

Celui au cheveux vert soupira.

– Et tu penses qu'Oikawa a obtenu sa clé _comment_ , au juste ?

– Euh... ?

– Il a tous les agents d'entretien dans la poche, abruti. Ils nous détestent.

– Bah pourquoi ?

Daishou le regarda avec désespoir.

– On a salopé absolument tous les couloirs de cette fac avec nos conneries : devine qui nettoie derrière nous ?

– Oh.

Vu comme ça, cela semblait logique.

– Et en plus, rajouta t-il. Imagine un peu la réaction de ces filles en apprenant qu'on était enfermé tous les deux, _ensemble_ , dans un local de trois m² à peine.

– Ah oui, effectivement.

– N'est-ce pas ?

Kuroo s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur derrière lui.

– Qui aurait envie d'embrasser quelqu'un comme toi de toute façon ?

Daishou s'étouffa.

– Pardon ? Beaucoup de monde je te signale.

– Ah oui ? C'est à cause de ton petit air inaccessible ?

– Et toi, monsieur le bad boy ? Je suis sûr que j'embrasse cent fois mieux que toi.

– Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup ! J'ai des années d'expérience derrière moi, mon cher.

– Parce que tu t'imagines que moi je vivais dans une grotte ? On a le même âge, crétin.

– Quand même : j'embrasse bien mieux que toi, j'en suis sûr.

– Tu veux qu'on teste ?

– Pardon ?

Kuroo le regardait comme s'il venait de faire une mauvaise blague.

– Quoi Apollon, tu te dégonfles maintenant ? J'en déduis que j'ai gagné, donc maintenant dans le tableau des scores on pourra dire que j'embrasse bien mieux que toi, en plus d'être largement plus cano –

Mais Daishou ne put finir sa phrase car des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. La température de la pièce monta soudainement de plusieurs degrés tandis que _cet imbécile y mettait la langue !_ et qu'une main passait avec brusquerie sur le haut de son cou, décoiffant ses cheveux. Il fut sur le point de protester, mais se rendit alors compte que ce _foutu_ _bad_ _boy_ était en train de prendre le dessus et foi de Suguru il pouvait toujours s'il croyait qu'il allait rester passif.

Ni une ni deux, il posa également ses mains sur le coté de ses joues, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Rien que pour l'énerver, il ondula des hanches, se frottant un peu plus contre lui, et étouffa le grognement qui remonta dans sa gorge. Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour poser sa main libre sur ses fesses, et Daishou lui mordit légèrement la lèvre afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait _remballer sa main immédiatement_ avant qu'il ne la lui coupe. Pour toute réponse, Kuroo lui pinça le cul à travers son jean si bien qu'il sursauta et que leur dents se cognèrent.

Mais bien sûr, Kuroo était un être poisseux. Vous vous souvenez, la malchance omniprésente, les chutes, les retards, les seaux d'eau sur la tronche – ah, non, ça ça n'était pas lui pour une fois –, tout ça ?

Donc, comme les choses ne pouvaient décidément pas être laissées ainsi, la porte du local s'ouvrit en grand, les faisant sursauter, et la voix d'Oikawa résonna avec une moquerie évidente.

– Ah bah vous voyez quand vous voulez ! J'en attendais pas tant, cela dit. Vous voulez que je vous renferme encore quelques heures ? Histoire que vous ayez le temps de terminer ça.

 **XXX**

– Tu vois, Iwa-chan, je suis maintenant un peu le cupidon de l'amour de ce campus. Je sème les petites graines de phéromone autour de moi et j'attends que la magie opère – un peu plus à droite, merci –.

Iwaizumi soupira.

– Donc tu l'as vraiment fait, hein ? T'es au courant que tu ne pourras plus jamais retrouver sa confiance maintenant ?

– Je m'en remettrais, t'inquiète. Et puis, il devrait me remercier plutôt que de bouder ! Je suis son sauveur – _ah !_

Il soupira de bien-être.

– En plus, qui a le numéro de son pire ennemi dans son téléphone ? Personne.

– Tu es diabolique, Oikawa.

– _Je sais_.

Il se retourna avec un petit rictus qui en disait long, puis rapprocha son visage du brun qui haussa un sourcil en lui renvoyant son sourire.

– Et je sais aussi que _tu m'adores_ pour ça.

Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils puis murmura à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

– Pas faux.


End file.
